Jump in the Line (Shake Senora)
"Jump in the Line (Shake Senora)" is a 1961 song, originated by Harry Belafonte. It is featured in the film, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, where it is performed by Sebastian and The Catfish Club Band. During the climax of the film, a reprise version of the song was performed by Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and The Catfish Club Band. Lyrics Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time Work, work, work, Señora, work your body line Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time My girl's name is Señora I tell you friends I adore her And when she dances, oh brother! She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa! Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time Work, work, work, Señora, work your body line Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time You can talk about Cha-Cha Tango, Waltz, or de Rumba Señora's dance has no title You jump in the saddle Hold on to de bridle! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Rock your body, child! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Somebody, help me! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa! Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time (Whoa) Work, work, work, Señora, work your body line (Yep) Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time Señora, she's a sensation The reason for aviation And fellas you got to watch it When she wind up, she bottom, she go like a rocket! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Hoist those skirts a leetle higher! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Up the chim-en-y! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa oh oh oh! Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time Dance, dance, dance, Señora, dance it all the time Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time Señora dances Calypso Left to right is de tempo And when she gets the sensation She go up in the air, come down in slow motion (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Somebody, help me! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you! (Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whooooa! Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time Work, work, work, Señora!! Gallery Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2833.jpg Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Reprise Category:Featured songs